The Sky Lovers
by A Nameless User
Summary: Slight AU. Takes place before the Tenroujima Arc and after the Edolas Arc. Wendy and Chelia meet on a mission and its love and first sight. This is probably gonna be a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1 First Sight

WARNING: This is a lesbian fanfic involving two young characters from the anime/manga Fairy Tail. Also this is my first fanfic ever. You have ben duly warned, continue at your own discretion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. Trust me if I did Jellal would've stayed dead.

Summary: Slight AU. Takes place before the Tenroujima Arc and after the Edolas Arc. Wendy and Chelia meet on a mission and its love and first sight. This is probably gonna be a two-shot.

Ps: I wrote this because there were literally no other Wendy x Chelia fanfics.

The Sky Lovers

Chapter 1: First Sight

Wendy walked to the front of the guild hesitantly reaching for the door.

"What are you being so timid for!" scolded Charle as she floated along behind Wendy.

"I could hear their brawl all the way from the girl's dorm this morning, and it hasn't let up since" Wendy replied.

"So what? They're nearly always fighting. Frankly I'd be concerned if we didn't hear them." said Charle.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that the moment I open the door something is gonna come flying out and hit me in the face" Wendy said. Charle remained silent having no reply. Wendy pushed the door open trembling slightly as she did so, only to stop dumfounded by the sight in front of her.

In the middle of the guildhall stood a giant pile, consisting of all of the guild's tables and chairs. Standing at the top of the pile was none other than Natsu.

"I'M KING O' THE HILL!" shouted Natsu as he beat his chest in triumph.

"Not for long you pink-haired bastard!" yelled Gray.

"Bring it, striper" replied Natsu.

"I'm gonna cast you down, Salamander" yelled Gajeel.

"It takes a real man to reach the top" yelled Elfman.

All three jumped at Natsu at the same time. In a flash all four boys had were bruised and bloodied lying unconscious on the floor with a wrathful Erza standing on the top of the hill looking down at them.

"All hail Erza, the new Queen of the Hill!" cried out Happy who was floating up by the rafters spectating the battle.

"**I expect you all to clean up this mess!**" said Erza as she gave the four boys a murderous look.

"Aye!" said all four boys, immediately springing up and sweat-dropping.

"I guess this is what you should expect when you join a guild like Fairy Tail" said Wendy as she too sweat-dropped a little.

"Oi Wendy! Come here for a sec' would'ya" called out Makarov from the bar.

"Y-yes master?" asked Wendy a little sheepishly.

"I have a special quest for you. The Holy Order of the Fallen Saints, in their city of Carthage, has requested healers for any and all magician guilds of Magnolia. There is no reward money but I need you to go in order to uphold the honor of Fairy Tail. I've heard from the master of Lamina Scale that they've sent their own powerful healer and we can't let Fairy Tail be one-upped. So, are you up for it?" asked Makarov.

"Yes!" replied Wendy a little more confidently than she felt. _I refuse to let Fairy tail down._She thought.

"Alright, go get ready then head out. And take Charle with you so you can travel faster." said Makarov with a nod of his head.

At the sound of Charle's name Happy whipped his head around spotting his crush. He immediately flew over saying

"Charle, my love, I'm so happy you've decided to grace me with your presence."

"Stop being such a fool!" said Charle, but the scolding lacked its usual venom. Only Wendy saw the uncharacteristic blush descend on her friend's cheeks.

"Okay Charle, let's head out." said Wendy trying, and failing, to hold back a grin.

Wendy and Charle sat by the fire outside their small campsite they set up in a small clearing. They were looking up at the night sky marveling at the number of stars they could see when Wendy decided to break the silence.

"You like Happy back don't you?" asked Wendy in a matter-of-fact tone.

"W-w-what gave you that idea?!" spluttered Charle.

Wendy giggled. "Well for one you call him 'Happy' instead of 'He-cat'-

"Thats because there are two male cats now! It would be confusing!" interrupted Charle

"AND you blush when he compliments you, and you don't scold him as harshly as you do others." finished Wendy.

"Fine, I like him okay!", sighed Charle in defeat, "Can you keep it just between us though?" she pleaded.

"Of course Charle. Besides you keep my secret already" replied Wendy with a smile.

"I still think its ridiculous that you feel it is necessary to hide the fact that you are a lesbian from the rest of the guild." scoffed Charle.

"Its not that I think they would reject me, it's just that I don't want the other girls thinking that I'm checking them out while the bathe and stuff." Wendy said with a blush because she always felt awkward when talking about her sexual preferences.

"Wendy they know you aren't perverted like that." Charle said with an eye-roll.

"But still..." said Wendy.

"Tell you what, we'll compromise. When you get yourself a girlfriend, cause with your cuteness it's only a matter of time, you'll come out of the closet to the guild and introduce them to her."said Charle.

"Sure" said Wendy with another smile.

"Lets get some sleep. We reach Carthage tomorrow." suggested Charle.

"This city was once the center of a very powerful empire. However, in a great war with its most viscous rival it was burned to the ground and salted so that nothing would ever grow here again. The first member of the Holy Order of the Fallen Saints was a great swordsman and soldier of fortune who was the first to breach Carthage's gates. He settled here to try and absolve himself of his sins by rebuilding the city and trying to bring it back to life." the current leader of the Order explained to Wendy as the walked down the hall towards the sickroom.

"This disease doesn't appear to be a terminal one." stated Wendy in a confused tone.

"Ah, well because we have to import most of our food and goods and we live in very close quarters disease spreads very quickly and easily. In fact we were nearly wiped out twice. Once during the 'Black Plague' and once during the 'Red death'. So this is more of a precautionary measure." said the leader. He was an old man whose white beard trailed on the floor and walked with a wooden cane. His name was Jaehaerys.

"The other healer from Lamina Scale is right over their" said Jaehaerys pointing at the cutest girl Wendy had ever seen. She had pink hair and was pressing her hands, which were covered with a black-wind, to the chest of a patient. Wendy gasped and before she realised what she was doing she had walked over to the girl, stuck out her hand, and said

"Hi my name is Wendy. I'm the Sky-Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail." unbeknownst to Wendy she had a small blush on her cheeks. The girl looked up quickly giving a small gasp, an equally small blush adorning her features. Her face immediately split into a smile that turned into a full blown grin as she too stuck out her hand and said

"Hi, I'm Chelia the Sky-God Slayer of Lamina Scale."

_Chelia, what a pretty name_ thought Wendy as her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

A/N: So what did you guys think. Please leave reviews. :D


	2. Chapter 2 It's Love

Disclaimer: I promise you that I don't own Fairy Tail.

P.S: I meant to say "Fiore" last time during Makarov's little speech, not "Magnolia".

Chapter 2: It's Love

"Wow! So you can increase your teammates powers in battle? Thats so cool! I wish I could do that." said Chelia

"W-well I wish I could heal myself like you can" said Wendy, blushing slightly from the praise.

It had been two weeks since the two had arrived at Carthage and in that time they had become inseparable. The ate together, worked together, and slept in the same room. They talked to each other all hours of the day and night, surprising themselves by how comfortable they were with one another.

By the end of the second week the two knew near everything about each other. They learned that they not only had similar magic but also had similar taste in music, food, and things they liked to do when they had downtime. Whereas Wendy was shy and timid, Chelia was passionate and out-going.

Unbeknownst to either of them Charle was watching them chat, giggle, and outright laugh as she shook her head in annoyance. _They must be blind._ she thought _Neither of them sees that the girl they are falling in love with is falling for them as well_. _I mean COME ON they spend hours listening to the other talk and laugh and giggle and not realize any time has passed. _Charle just sighed and hoped one of them made a move before they had to leave.

/

"Well I don't think we can thank you girls enough" said Jaehaerys

"R-really it was no problem" said Wendy and Chelia in unison, rubbing the back of their heads in embarrassment.

"Well even though our supplies are scarce we would like to throw a feast in your honor tomorrow before you leave." said Jaehaerys with a gentle smile.

"P-please don't go through any trouble on our account!" spluttered Wendy.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's the least we could do to repay you for your kindness these past two weeks." said Jaehaerys with his smile still in place.

Later that day as Wendy and Chelia were returning to their room Wendy noticed Chelia looking downcast so Wendy asked her what was wrong. Chelia bit her lip (which Wendy found absolutely adorable) and said

"When we leave can we please stay in contact? You've become such a good friend these past weeks and I don't want to lose you." she pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course! I don't want to lose you either!" exclaimed Wendy.

Chelia responded by giving Wendy a big hug, which after a moment of shock Wendy returned. Wendy leaned into the hug inhaling Chelia's scent which to her was far better than any perfume. Though part of Wendy was a little disappointed that Chelia had said friend.

While Wendy would be sad to leave her new friend she was also a little relieved. Her feelings for Chelia had been growing since the first day she laid eyes on her and Wendy didn't want to ruin her newfound friendship with Chelia because of her desire.

It didn't help that Chelia insisted they bathe together. The first time Wendy had seen Chelia naked she had almost lost her mind, and was unable to tear her eyes away from her body. When she had noticed Chelia looking at her naked body with equal obsession and shot Chelia a questioning look she had responded by saying with a smile

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen"

"T-thank you. It means a lot coming from someone as gorgeous as you Chelia." Wendy had responded with a blush. Chelia then also blushed and thanked Wendy for her complement.

/

The feast was a small affair. The portions were small but tasty. The music was jovial and upbeat. Those who had some talent with singing or playing an instrument did so. The rest had taken to the dance floor.

At the beginning of the feast Wendy and Chelia had stood and accepted the Order's thanks. During the entire feast the two had talked and as the music started up Chelia asked Wendy to dance.

While they danced a spot on the dance floor cleared for them and everyone was so captivated by their grace that they stopped whatever they were doing and just watched. The two danced with their eyes closed, Wendy's hands resting on Chelia's waist and Chelia's hands on the back of Wendy's neck, they leaned into each other enjoying each other's scent.

_Ah, young love. What a beautiful and powerful thing it is. _thought Jaehaerys as he watched the two girls sway in perfect rhythm to the beat.

As their graceful movements came to an end, amidst applause and cheers from the members of the Order, the two girls rested theirs foreheads together and slowly opened their eyes. As they stared deep into each other's eyes Chelia said

"Wendy I really need to talk to you in private"

"Of course." said Wendy a little worried by the urgency in Chelia's voice.

As the two made their way out of the dance hall they again failed to notice Charle floating in the corner.

The white she-cat gave a small smirk, nodding her. _Finally _she thought.

"What did you want to talk about Chelia?" asked Wendy, concern coloring her voice.

"Wendy you are the most amazing, beautiful, and nicest women I have ever met. And I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you." said Chelia in a rush.

Wendy was too shocked to say anything, unfortunately Chelia took this silence as rejection. She downcast her eyes and began to turn away, but before she could Wendy grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Chelia I've been in love with you since the first moment I met you. And I wanted to ask if y-you would be m-m-my g-g-g-girlfriend" Wendy managed to stammer out past her nervousness.

"YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" exclaimed Chelia as she jumped into Wendy's arms.

The two realized how close they were and leaned in for their first kiss. Wendy and Chelia loved how their bodies naturally fit together and how their smooth, soft lips seemed to glide over each other with ease. As their tongues met and started to massage each other and explore the other's mouth they let out soft moans and groans of pure pleasure.

When they pulled apart they both had gigantic goofy smiles plastered on their faces.

"I can't wait to introduce you to my guild-mates and show you around Magnolia!" said Wendy.

"Can't wait. It will be our first official date after all" Chelia said as she leaned her face forward and rubbed her nose against Wendy's in a cute little Eskimo kiss.

A/N: So that was my first attempt at Fanfic. I'll probably write a continuation on a different story (rated M) that will be about Wendy and Chelia's first time. Please review. Thank you for reading :D. And sorry for the lack of page breaks last time.


End file.
